Alisha Boe
Alisha Ilhaan Bø (Alisha Boe) (b. March 6, 1997) is a Norwegian-Somali actress. She portrays Jessica Davis in Netflix's 13 Reasons Why. Biography Boe is a Norwegian-Somali actress born in Oslo, Norway. She is currently known for being in 13 Reasons Why, Days of Our Lives playing Daphne becoming a recurring character, and Ray Donovan playing Janet for four episodes. She made her acting debut in 2008, when she landed a role of Child Lisa in a horror film, Amusement. A year later she appeared in the film, He's On My Mind, as Laci and in 2012 in Paranormal Activity 4 as Tara. In 2014, she guest-starred in two shows, in January as Tracy McCoy in Modern Family, and in July, as Brynn Hendry in two episodes of the thriller show Extant. Credits Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 3 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia * Boe, along with Tommy Dorfman and Selena Gomez got a tattoo of a semi-colon for 13 Reasons Why and '' Project Semi-ColonProject Semi-Colon Tattoo - via Tommy Dorfmans' Instagram (@tommy.dorfman). * Boe, Brandon Flynn, Dorfman and Navarro are all very good friends, and are the ones who seem to hang out with each other the most in the cast. She and Brandon also took a "Best Friend Challenge". * It was stated in an interview for Season 2 of 13 Reasons Why that Boe along with Flynn, were robbed and didn't know about it, but they laughed it off. Christian Navarro was also in this interview.Actors of 13 Reasons Why were robbed and didn't know! (Interview) - Alice Aquino (YouTube) * She watches Rick and Morty, she watches the show to decompress, mentioning that she really liked "Pickle Rick". She also stated she 'religiously' watches Game of Thrones. * She has a close friendship with Grace Saif. She, along with Anne Winters, Timothy Granaderos and Devin Druid, came to Grace Saif's defense after she quit Instagram over bullying. * She was grateful for the chance to explore Jessica’s recovery in the second season.13 Reasons Why Cast Talk About That Emotional Season 2 Finale — Elle Interview (Elle Magazine) Quotes Season 1 Season 2 |13 Reasons Why: Beyond the Reasons}} Season 3 Gallery Images |-|Modeling= Alisha Boe.png AlishaBoe.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= BTS S02E03 The Drunk Slut Alisha Boe.jpg BTS Alisha Boe, Brandon Flynn.jpg |-|Events= Alisha Boe Red Carpet Premiere.jpg 13 Reasons Why Cast MTV Awards.jpg 13 Reasons Why Cast MTV Awards (1).jpg Videos 13 Reasons Why - Alisha Boe -Jessica- Talks About Her Depression and Reenacts A Scene '13 Reasons Why'- Alisha Boe Reacts To The Show Being Picked Up For Season 2 - Access Hollywood Alisha Boe Of "Thirteen Reasons Why" Alisha Boe of Netflix's "13 Reasons Why" Plays Valentine's Day Video Challenge '13 Reasons Why'- Alisha Boe, Tommy Dorfman & Justin Prentice On The Possibility Of A Season 2 Alisha Boe Plays Never Have I Ever (MTV Movies) 13 Reasons Why Cast Talk Season 2 Funniest Moments - MTV Movies Alisha Boe decompresses by watching lots of Rick and Morty 13 Reasons Why Cast Explains Old Instagram Photos and Season 2 Speech 13 Reasons Why Challenge - Maisa Behind the scenes of Netflix's '13 Reasons Why' 13 Reasons Why Cast Reveals What Surprised Them About Selena Gomez 13 Reasons Why Cast Answer Big Questions - E! Live from the Red Carpet Actors of 13 Reasons Why were robbed and didn't know! (Interview) - Alice Aquino The Cast of "13 Reasons Why" Speaks On Season 2 Cast of '13 Reasons Why' - Advice they'd give to their teenage selves '13 Reasons Why' Cast sounds off on gun violence in the second season '13 Reasons Why' Cast - Favorite Moments with Each Other '13 Reasons Why' Cast Speak on the Show's Controversial Reputation - TRL External Links * * * References Category:Cast Category:Actresses